


Say It

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, father!gerard, female!remi, mother!remi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Gerard is determined to get their baby to say 'dada' first even when Remi tries to keep him from pressuring the baby.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this after i did the one with remi being pregnant because i just really loved the idea of them as parents for it tbh

“Come on baby, can you say it? Say dada...” Gerard cooed as he was knelt down in front of the small baby sitting in the walking bouncer. He had been trying for so long to hear the words first the baby said to him and this. He knew his wife was busy in the other room fixing lunch. “Da...da....see it’s so easy!” He spoke reaching out to the baby, who simply started to giggle at his father.   
“Gerard! Are you trying to get him to say dada first still?” Remi asked with a chuckle as she stepped back into the doorway crossing her arms over her apron clad chest. “Just give in. He’ll say whatever he wants first. Which will be mama.” She smirked a little more before going back into the kitchen to finish lunch.   
Gerard blushed when he was called out like this. “Come on mike, I know you can do it.” He mumbled out softly to the baby as it clung to his fingers and let out a small yawn.   
Michael just looked to his dad before giggling one more as his other hand reached out to Gerard’s face and grabbed onto his nose. He kept giggling as he tugged on it watching his dad move forward with him tugging on it.   
The older male could help but smile as he felt his son playing with his nose. He moved his other hand closer to Michael and started to tickle his side just to make him giggle even more. Although he didn’t realize his wife was standing in the kitchen doorway watching them both. It was so cute to her to see Gerard get along so well with Michael.   
“Alright boys. Lunch is ready.” She spoke with a smile. “I’ll get his high chair ready if you bring him in here.”  
Gerard nodded a little before scooping up the baby and shifting him into his hip. He smiled s little as Michael’s little hands clung to Gerard’s shirt and looked to the kitchen once they started that way. “Ready to eat, little one?” He asked, bouncing the baby on his hip.  
Michael just started to giggle as a response to his father before he was put down in his high chair. Gerard stepped over to the side to help set the table and he grabbed Mike’s food and handed it to Remi, who usually fed him. Although he let out a loud grunt and refused when she tried to feed him. Michael kept grunting when she’d try. With a small sigh she let the spoon rest back in the jar of food before turning to Gerard. “He’s your son being a handful over here.” She teased.   
Although before Gerard could say anything, another voice said something. “Dada!”  
Gerard’s face lit up proud when he heard this. “He said dada first!” The male said as his wife looked at him, shocked.   
“Michael! You were supposed to say mama first!” She joked with the baby and her husband although she was grinning still.


End file.
